Frozen Guardians
by SimplyBeautifulEndings
Summary: When Elsa is chosen to be a Guardian, Jack Frost is sent to retrieve her. Sadly Elsa lacks belief and her heart is filled with fear, will Jack ever reach her? And what happens when Jack Frost falls in love with the Queen on Arendelle?
1. The Coronation

Jack Frost slipped into a palace, weaving through the crowds as latin hymns echoed.  
A young woman, in a long purple cape, kneeled before a priest as he crowned her Queen of Arendelle. He gently placed a small crown in her thick platinum blonde hair and she rose looking down upon some symbolic items for her to hold.  
As she reached the Priest coughed, "Ahem, your highness, your gloves."  
She looked down at her hands and removed her blue gloves and picked up the items and held them before her people. Jack's eyes widen as he saw frost creep across the golden objects, her eyes widened and she quickly placed them back on the pillow. Before he knew it people applauded for there new queen, Queen Elsa.  
Soon a celebration broke out a night of dancing and praise for there new queen. The band played loud as people went to pay respects for there new queen.  
"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" A heavyset man gestured for the Queen.  
She gracefully walked up onto a stage for the people to see, Jack stood beside her with a grin. He knew no one could see him but yet still he stood up straight beside her and whispered in her ear, "Lovely night, huh?"  
The queen, not believing in him, thus not seeing or hearing him remained unmoving.  
"Yeah thought so," He sighed.  
"Princess Anna of Arendelle," He gestured.  
The young princess stayed a couple steps bellow her sister, but then the man guided her up next to her sister.  
"Uh you sure?" She mumbled as she stood beside the new queen, "Um okay."  
The people of Arendelle applauded and the music began to start again.  
"Hi," Elsa whispered.  
Jack perked up, "Hey."  
"Hi me?" Anna interrupted Jack, also not seeing nor hearing him, "Oh uh hi."  
"You look beautiful," Elsa replied to her sister.  
"Thanks I try," Jack rubbed his figures through his hair.  
"Oh thank you! You look beautifuler, oh wait not "fuller" you don't look fuller! Your uh more beautiful," Anna stumbled.  
"Ladies, please," Jack smiled, " You don't look so bad yourselves."  
Elsa chuckled, "Thank you," But then turned to the crowd, "So this is what a party looks like."  
"Yeah," Jack nodded, "I've been to plenty but none quite like this."  
"It's warmer then I thought," Anna commented.  
"Oh here let me help," Jack let a gust of cold hair blow through, passing on the aroma of sweet food.  
"Mm want is that smell?" Elsa asked as Anna and herself sniffed the air.  
"Chocolate!" They both exclaimed and giggled.  
"Hm, you both like chocolate?" Jack laughed, "Yeah it's good, isn't it?"  
But then the unseen conversation between Jack Frost, Elsa and Anna became quickly unnoticed as a short old fellow interrupted the fun along side the announcer.  
"Your majesty!" The pudgy man claimed there attention, "The Duke of Weasel Town."  
"Weaselton!" The crabby man snapped, "The Duke of Weaselton, your majesty," He nodded as he turned to the queen.  
"Weasel Town?" Jack scoffed, "Real funny."  
"As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."  
The Duke did some funky dance but then Jack shook his head, "You can do way better then this clown, Elsa."  
The Duke then bowed, his fake flopped in front of his face as his face stayed bowed.  
Anna gasped and giggled as Elsa and Jack fell into laughter.  
"Ahem, thank you but I don't dance," Elsa shook her head.  
"That's to bad," Jack sighed, "Cause I think you would make a lovely dancer."  
The Duke looked almost offended when Elsa gestured to Anna, "But my sister does."  
The Duke locked arms with Anna and swept off with her, "Hm, lucky you."  
"Sorry," Elsa whispered.  
"Well I'm not," Jack laughed and laughed, "Your something elsa, ya know that?"  
Elsa fell into a cold silence as she watched her sister once in a while snickering. When the dance finished Anna came drawling back to Elsa.  
"Well he was spritely," Elsa chuckled.  
"Yeah," Jack nodded cautiously.  
"Especially for a man in heels," Anna rubbed her feet.  
Jack's blue eyes widened, "Gross! He was in heels?!"  
"You okay?" Elsa asked.  
Anna giggled, "Never been better, this is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."  
"Me two," Elsa smiled.  
"Me three," Jack smirked.  
"-But it can't," Elsa finished."  
"Why not? I mean-" Anna began.  
"It just can't," Elsa shook her head and pulled away.  
"You okay Elsa?" Jack put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Excuse me," Anna sighed and walked away.  
"You don't have to push her away like that," Jack exhaled, "Just tell her the truth."  
Elsa's eyes followed Anna as she slipped away into the crowd.  
"I am so sorry, Anna."


	2. Cold And Dark

One Week Ago

Winter was over in some places as the july heat crept across the world, very few places required the help of Jack Frost. He had been a guardian for a whole year now and it felt good to be loved, to be seen and heard. But Jack was being summoned on this fateful day, for some reason Santa Claus had once again called upon them.  
"Well this better be important," Bunny's thick accent echoed in the halls of the work shop. Jack couldn't help but snicker at this.  
"Yeah, thousands of kids loose there teeth and I should be there!" Tooth exclaimed.  
"Man on Moon has summoned us," Santa shook his head.  
Jack remembered last time this happened, a year ago Pitch Black was terrorizing children everywhere and at the same time Jack became a guardian.  
A question mark symbol hung over Sandman's head.  
Soon the moonlight peered through the window causing everyone to step back.  
"A new guardian," Jack whispered.  
"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog!" Bunny chanted.  
But all were surprised as a young woman formed from the light.  
"Who's that?" Bunny's eyes widened.  
"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Tooth smiled, "Aw she was took such good care of her teeth, her little sister, not so much."  
"A queen?" Jack scoffed.  
"Jack," Santa turned, "She has powers," Santa hesitated, "Like you."  
"What?" He was taken back by this, "You never told me?"  
Bunny shrugged, "You never asked."  
Tooth sighed, "But she doesn't believe in any of us anymore."  
"Wait what?" Jack sat confused.  
"For some reason Elsa was born with her powers, as a kid she believed but as she got older she just stopped."  
"Oh," Jack rubbed his face, "So what can we do? Make her believe?" He shrugged.  
Sandman nodded.  
"And how exactly do we do that?" Bunny asked.  
"Through you, Jack!" Santa exclaimed.  
"Convincing her to believe in Santa, Sandman, the Easter Bunny or me would be much harder Jack, you can relate to her. You have the same powers," Tooth smiled, "You can do it Jack."  
"Fine."

Present

Jack sighed this was gonna be much harder then he thought, talking to her wasn't working how could he help her but then a dark, eery but very familiar shadow over came the palace, "Pitch!" Jack shouted.  
"Elsa!" Anna ran up holding hands with a young man, "I mean my queen," She bowed, "It's me again. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."  
"Your majesty," He bowed, "We would like your blessing in our marriage."  
"Marriage?" Elsa exclaimed, she then paused, "I'm sorry but I'm confused," She shook her head.  
"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves but," Anna went on rambling about there plans then paused and turned to Hans, "Wait would you stay here?!"  
"Absolutely!" He grinned.  
Anna once again began rambling about with her plans.  
"No, no no. Wait!" Elsa pulled her sister away from her own daydreams, "Slow down, no one is getting married."  
"Wait, what?" Anna looked so hurt.  
"May I tak to you please?" Elsa pulled her sister to the side, "Alone?"  
"No! whatever you have to say you can say it to both of us."  
"Fine," She started coldly, "You can't marry a man you just met."  
"You can if it's true love!"  
"Anna what do you know about true love?" Elsa shook her head.  
"More then you! All you know is how to shut people out!"  
"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no, now excuse me," She pulled away.  
"Your majesty if I may ease your-" Hans began.  
"No you may not!" Elsa shook her head, "And I think you should go."  
Jack, not paying attention to the conversation, wielded his staff towards Pitch, "What are you doing here?!"  
"It is a free country, right?" He smirked cruelly.  
"Leave here!" Jack shouted.  
"Now why on earth would I do that?" He approached Elsa and put his dark, barbaric, hands on her shoulders.  
"The Party is over, close the gates," Elsa cringed.  
"Fear as clutched this girl since she was a child," Pitch's merciless smile creeped across his stone face.  
"Elsa no! No no!" Anna pleaded and removed one of Elsa's glove.  
"Anna give me my glove!" She reached for it but failed.  
"Sometimes you just need something to push her over the edge," Pitch continued, "Like a fight."  
Jack's blue eyes searched for hope but found none.  
"Elsa! Please, please I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged.  
"Then leave."  
Anna gaped as Elsa walked away, "What did I ever do to you?!"  
"Enough Anna," Elsa turned away.  
"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?!" Anna yelled, "Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"  
"Yes Elsa, show the girl why," Pitch said uncaringly.  
"Be strong Elsa!" Jack pleaded wishing he could get her glove back.  
"I said enough!" Elsa screamed as ice flew through her hands creating an icy wall.  
"No!" Jack cried.  
The crowed stared in wonder when finally the Duke of Weaselton glared, "Sorcery! I knew something was going on here."  
Pitch laughed, "Ah yes, do you feel the fear?"  
Jack cringed.  
"Elsa," Anna whispered.  
But Elsa ran through the doors where crowd was who all unknowing what had happened before the clapped for there queen. But she just ran. Touching the edge of the fountain it iced over.  
"Please just stay away from me, just stay away," She said as more ice shot from her hands.  
"Monster! Monster!" The Duke cried.  
Fear crawled into the hearts of the people of Arendelle and Pitch fed off of it.  
"Elsa!" Jack and anan both called out.  
Elsa wouldn't stop, she then reached the water but her powers froze it over and continued to run.  
"Wait please!" Anna begged.  
Anna and Hans could do no more but Jack, Jack followed her. He glanced back and saw the horror and cold unleashed but not because of Elsa, because of Pitch Black.


	3. Let It Go

Elsa trudged up the mountain cold as Jack tried his hardest to get her attention , "Hey! You don't want be alone, trust me."  
"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," She hummed.  
Jack sighed and splashed her face with the magic snow he used on the kids.  
"Well now they know," She continued, "Let it go, let it go," She began letting the frost escape from her hands, "Can't hold it back anymore let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway!" She let her purple cape go and fly off in the wind.  
"Hey cool," Jack smirked, "Now your getting it."  
"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through no right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!" She let burst of cold form a stair case.  
"Jeez lady are you trying to own-up me or something?" Jack teased as he followed her.  
"Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky, let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on," She continued as she continued her song and let an ice castle form!  
"Whoa," Jack starred.  
"My power flurries through the air into the ground my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast, I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" She casted her crown aside and let the snow become a new from of clothes, "Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone here I stand in the light of day let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."  
Jack smirked, "You know, the cold never bothered me either."


	4. Shadow Of Fear

Jack sat alone in the ice castle, he hated seeing Elsa like this. But then the unexpected happened, a girl approached the kingdom of ice, it was Anna. She knocked on the door and Jack raced down to open in it.  
"It opened!" She exclaimed, "That's first," Anna then turned to a young man she's with, "You should probably stay here," She told him.  
"Anna," Jack paused, "Who's the funky looking donkey?"  
"What?" The man pulled back.  
"Last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything," Anna said sheepishly.  
"It wasn't Elsa's fault! Or Hans! Or You Anna," Jack cried, "It was Pitch."  
"But...but! Come on! It's a castle made of ice! Ice is my life," he complained.  
"Bye Sven," A little talking snowman, the one Elsa made, waved to the man.  
"No Olaf," Anna pulled him back, "Just give us a minute," Anna mustered up the courage and walked in, alone.  
"Okay," The little snowman nodded, "Bye." He waved and took seat by "Sven" on the icy staircase an started counting.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Jack said to Anna, "Your sister is a real talent."  
"Whoa," Anna was astonished as her eyes took in everything, "Elsa!" She called out, "It's me, Anna," she said and started to slip but Jack caught her.  
"Careful, it's slippery," He smiled.  
"Anna," Elsa walked out gracefully.  
"Whoa, Elsa," Anna smiled, "You look different. It's a good different and this place, it's amazing!" Anna continued.  
"I never knew what I was capable of," Elsa smiled.  
"I am so sorry about what happened, if I had know-" Anna began.  
"No it's okay, you don't have to apologize," elsa pulled back, "You should probably go, please."  
"But I just got here," Anna pressed.  
"You belong down in Arendelle."  
"So do you," Anna kept on.  
"No, Anna I belong here, alone. where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."  
"Actually, about that," Anna started.  
Then Olaf came running in, "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He exclaimed.  
"Olaf?" Elsa questioned.  
"You built me, remember that?" He smiled innocently.  
"And your alive?" She smiled.  
He simply nodded, "Um I think so."  
Elsa looked down at her hands.  
"You okay?" Jack asked.  
No reply, just silence when Anna spoke up, "He's just like the one we built as kids."  
"Yeah," Elsa smiled.  
"Elsa, we were so close, we can be like that again," Anna forced a smile.  
Then the fear Pitch placed in her crawled through her veins like poison, reminding her what she had down to her sister when they were kids, "No, we can't. Goodbye Anna."  
Jack watched helplessly as the sisters fell apart.  
"Elsa wait."  
"No! I'm just trying to protect you," Elsa cried out in pain.  
"You can't live in fear Elsa! You can't let Pitch control you!" Jack shouted, unheard, it broke him inside to see them feud and to be helpless.  
"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid please don't shut me out again," Anna pleaded.  
Jack then blew the magic snow in Anna's face, "Come on Anna you can reach her!"  
"Please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore! Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand and for the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand! We can head down this mountain together you don't have to live in fear! Cause for the first time in forever," Anna gestured toward her heart, "I'll be right here."  
"Anna, please go back home your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!" Elsa hummed.  
"Yeah but," Anna begged.  
"I know you mean well," Elsa backed up, "But leave me be, yes I'm alone but I am alone and free! Just stay away, where you'll be safe from me!"  
"Actually were not."  
"What do you mean your not?"  
"I get the feeling you don't know," Anna kept going.  
"What do I not know?"  
"That Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow," Anna cringed.  
"What?" Elsa pulled away again.  
"You kinda set off an eternal winter, everywhere."  
"So that's what he wants!" Jack exclaimed, "Cold and fear! If everything is frozen Pitch will have a new Dark Age!"  
Then a slow clap entered the room, "Congratulations Jack Frost but I fear you are already to late!"  
"Pitch!"  
"Everywhere?" Elsa asked.  
"But it's okay you can just unfreeze it," Anna smiled.  
"No I can't! I don't know how!" Elsa fought back tears.  
"Since you wouldn't help me dear boy I found someone who could," Pitch went on.  
"Your using her!" Jack shouted.  
"Why would care? She cannot see you nor hear you," Pitch shrugged.  
Jack cringed.  
"You don't exist!" Pitch snapped.  
"I do! And I'll show her!" Jack stood up proud and tall.  
"How?" Pitch teased. He then grabbed Elsa and Elsa then shot ice shards out wounding her sister, "Aw, poor child should have gotten out of the way."  
"Anna!" Jack screamed and raced to her aid, "He then began to try and pull the ice from her heart."  
"Yes Jack Frost, make her live a bit longer, who can save her now?" Pitched ridiculed him.  
"Anna! Are you okay?" Kristoff raced to her side.  
"I'm okay, I'm fine," She stood up.  
"Anna you have to get help!" Jack pressed, "Your not fine I couldn't remove all the ice!"  
"Who's this?" Elsa asked about Kristoff, "Wait it doesn't matter, you have to go."  
"No! I know we can figure this out together!"  
"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asked.  
The ice moaned as the fear in Elsa's heart grew.  
"Anna we have to go," Kristoff said taking note to the ice.  
"No! I'm not leaving without her!" Anna stated.  
"Yes you are," Elsa then shot ice creating an ice monster.  
"Elsa no!" Jack begged but then turned back to Pitch, "Your a monster!"  
"You just figured that out?" Pitch rolled his eyes.  
"Leave her alone!"


	5. Helpless

Elsa paced back and forth in her castle of solitude, "Keep it together, control it," Elsa said shakily, "Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!" She cried aloud.  
"Elsa! It's okay, you can do this," Jack pleaded.  
"Aw, this is sweet really, you begging her to believe in you when she never will," Pitch scoffed, "She has been living in fear since she was child and as you know children are easy to manipulate."  
Jack was now fed up with Pitch Black, "Let her go!" He charged the boogeyman.  
Pitch simply sidestepped him, "Tsk tsk," He clicked his tongue, "You will never reach her."  
"Shut up!" Jack slashed ice at him which Pitch once again dodged.  
"Don't you feel it?" He went on, "The whole world is falling into fear, a new Dark Age, people believe in me now. They fear the dark, the rue the cold and best of all your guardians can do nothing!" He hissed.  
Jack knew he was right and he also knew only one person could save them, Elsa.  
But as Jack and Pitch fought on, a small armada of men arrived at the front door.  
"We are here to find Princess Anna, be on guard. But no harm is to come to the queen," Hans announced and dismounted his horse, "Do you understand?"  
Many "yes sirs" were heard but to young men exchanged an eery look.  
Jack did not have time to care that Elsa's snow monster was destroying the search party he was more concerned about Pitch but then his attention for Pitch faded when the two men began to chase Elsa.  
"Get her!" They shouted.  
"No!" Jack followed.  
"No, please," Elsa whimpered.  
But then one fired an arrow.  
"Elsa!" Jack shot ice up and let it take the hit for her. He let out a sigh of relief when he took note she was fine.  
When Elsa opened up her eyes she was taken back by what had saved her.  
"Stay away!" She shot ice towards them.  
"Elsa!" Jack went to assist her when Pitch grabbed him.  
"Your lady friend will be fine Jack."  
"Let me go!" Jack struggled but Pitch pulled out of the castle and into the frozen air.  
His black sand encircled Jack, clawing at him. Jack did have a fear, a fear he would not be there for Elsa, a fear she would never see him but worst of all something would happen to her and he could do nothing. Jack finally regained control of his emotions, "Enough!" He felt the ice explode within him causing Pitch to retreat back into the shadows. "Elsa!" Jack raced back into the castle, nothing was left except an icy husk with no life, "Elsa!"


	6. Belief

Elsa opened up her eyes, she was in a dark place filled with despair. She raced for the window, just to catch a glimpse of the light but the metal chains held her back, "No," She whispered peering out the window looking at the icy waste land, "What have I done?"  
Then door opened and Hans walked in.  
"Why did you bring me here?!" Elsa snapped.  
"I couldn't just let them kill you," Hans shivered.  
"But I am a danger to Arendelle and Anna!"  
"Anna has not returned," Hans hesitated, "If you would just stop the winter and bring back summer, please."  
"Don't you see? I can't," Elsa said teary eyed, "You have to tell them to let me go!"  
"I will do what I can," Hans said as he opened the door and left, Jack flew in.  
"Thank God Elsa! I found you," He grabbed her chains, "I'll get you out of this," He stated as he began to freeze the metal handcuffs.  
A tear slipped away from Elsa and raced down her cheek.  
"Elsa, just believe in me," Jack froze the whole cell and blew a hole threw the wall, "Elsa go! Run!"  
She looked back almost as if she heard him and ran.  
"Yes! Haha! Yes!" He laughed with joy as he she raced for her freedom, "Wait for me!" He flew beside her.  
A blizzard began to encircle all of Arendelle as Elsa stumbled about.  
"It's okay Elsa," Jack mumbled.  
"Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans fumbled about.  
"Just take care of my sister," Elsa cried.  
"Your sister came back from the mountain weak and cold, she said you froze her heart!" Hans stated.  
"No," Elsa whispered.  
"I tried to save her but it was to late," Hans lied, "Her skin was ice and her hair turned white, your sister is dead because of you."  
Elsa fell over in shock and Jack knelt beside her. The blizzard passed as a silence fell over all of Arendelle.  
Hans hefted his sword ready to strike Elsa.  
"No!" Jack stood up as he went to freeze Hans when Anna jumped in the way becoming stone cold as a last breathe escaped her.  
"Anna! No Anna!" Elsa begged grasping her sister and crying.  
A rush of sadness blew threw jack like a winter wind.  
But the act of true love between the two sister thawed the frozen heart.  
"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa whispered.  
"I love you," Anna smiled.  
Jack whipped away a tear as he saw Elsa light up.  
"Love of course," Elsa began unfreezing the world.  
"Yes!" Jack jumped for joy, "Elsa you did it! Haha!"  
"I knew you could do it," Anna placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.  
Jack was so thrilled he flew high up in the air, it was a victory for him but still he was unseen by Elsa, he had grown to care for her even though she never saw him. After all they had been through together he couldn't help cherish her. He looked down and saw her creating a skating rink in the court yard, "That's my girl," He grinned. Pitch had gone back to hiding under some bed, Elsa could control her powers and Anna found true love with Kristoff. It was a happy ending.  
Later:  
Jack sat down on Elsa's windowsill, she looked exhausted as she collapsed on her bed, "There has got to be someone like me," She whispered, "I believe someone like me is out there."  
"No kidding," Jack grinned.  
Elsa shot up, "Who are you!" She shouted and shot ice at him.  
Jack dodged the ice, "Wait you can see me?"  
"Of course I can! What are you doing in my room?!" Elsa cried.  
"You believe!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Who are you?!" Elsa snapped.  
"Frost. Jack Frost."


	7. Persuasion

Elsa stood amazed but then regained her composer, "How did you get in my room?"  
Jack grinned, "Now that you can see me you have to come with me!" He reached to take her hand but she pulled back. Jack looked hurt and shocked, "After all we've been through?" He then paused, "I saved your life," Jack ran his figures through his hair, "Of course you don't know about any of that."  
Elsa looked scared like a cornered animal searching for a way out when Anna walked in, "Hey Elsa me and Kristoff are going sledding is that okay?" Anna didn't even acknowledge Jack.  
"Not a good time Anna, can't you see I have an um guest," Elsa gestured towards Jack or rather the window.  
"Who?" Anna just stared.  
"The young man sitting right there," Elsa was unnerved by her sisters response.  
"Ha! Elsa there's no one there," Anna laughed, "And here I thought you lost your sense of humor," Anna walked out, "So can Kristoff and me go?"  
"Uh sure," Elsa waved her off and shut the door, "How come my sister didn't acknowledge you?"  
"Because she doesn't believe in me," Jack rolled his eyes, "Haven't we been over this?"  
Elsa let out a shaky sigh, "I'm going crazy."  
"Ugh!" Jack buried his face into his hands, "Can trust me?"  
"A figment of my imagination? Sure," Elsa rolled her eyes.  
Jack grabbed her hand and raced for the window.  
"No wait wait!" Elsa tried stopping him but the wind lifted them up.  
"Haha!" Jack laughed, "Your flying Elsa! Your flying!"  
Elsa let out a nervous laugh, "I'm flying!"  
Jack held he hand tightly as the flew through summer air, "Amazing, isn't it?"  
"Yeah!" Elsa was thrilled as her and Jack flew to the northern mountains of Arendelle back to her old castle.  
"You did such a great job," Jack admired the remains of the ice sculptor.  
"But for all the wrong reasons," Elsa whispered.  
Jack didn't respond. He wanted to tell her about the guardians and what Pitch had done but as far Elsa was concerned Jack was no more the an imaginary friend. She believed in him in her own way but yet still her faith in the guardians was weak.  
"Elsa, what if you wanted to tell someone something and you knew they would not believe in you no matter what?" Jack asked.  
"Then I would try my hardest to persuade them."


	8. The Right Reasons

"I'm what you call a guardian, my job is to protect every believing child in the world, and it's your job too," Jack stated, "Santa Claus, well we call him North, he's real. So is the tooth Fairy and all of those "myths" we're real."  
Elsa stared blankly, "I am crazy."  
"No Elsa, your not," Jack shook his head.  
"You keep saying "believe" but what if I don't?!" She snapped.  
Her trust and confidence in him began to fade and Jack Frost flickered in and out of Elsa's sight.  
Tears raced down Elsa's cheek, the fear in her eyes were so revealing.  
Jack's heart seem to fall into the pot of his stomach.  
"Fine! Leave me!" She cried crumpling to the ground.  
"I never left you Elsa, I never will."  
Elsa looked up her, "What if I stumble, what if I fall? What if I lose my step and I make fools of us all? Will the love continue when my walk becomes a crawl? What if I stumble, what if I fall?"  
Jack wished so hard that he could help her, "Elsa..."  
"Jack?" She looked up and saw him.  
"Elsa!" He raced over and hugged her, then realizing what he had done he pulled away sheepishly.  
"Where did you go?" She sniffled.  
"Nowhere, you stopped believing."  
Elsa bit her lip.  
"Come on," Jack stood up and began repairing her old castle.  
"No," Elsa grabbed his arm, "No, I made it for the wrong reasons."  
"But let's fix it for the right reasons," Jack grinned.  
A smile crawled across Elsa's once frozen face.  
The two began working together, flying and fluttering about, using frost and flurries. Putting a once beautiful castle back together, icicle by icicle, brick by brick.  
Jack stopped and watched Elsa, he smile, her laugh, it was all perfect, she was perfect. His heart fluttered as if he liked her. Feelings and emotions he had not felt before or at least not in a long time.  
Jack Frost was in love with the Queen of Arendelle.


End file.
